1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to power switch drivers and more particularly to drivers using programmed pulse width generators.
2. Description of Related Art
Power switches play an essential role in modem electronics. Their control, or driver circuitry is getting ever more sophisticated. Some of the guiding principles of designing power switch drivers include reducing the switching time of the power switches and to reduce the losses related to the switching process.
Unfortunately, these design principles lead to contradictory criteria. As explained in detail below in relation to FIG. 5, switching times can be shortened by increasing the operating voltages, whereas losses can be reduced by lowering the operating voltages. These contradictory criteria pose a challenge to the designers of modern power switch drivers.